Bit by bit
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Itachi nunca se habría imaginado que su destino se hallaba en aquel bosque cubierto de nieve, ni mucho menos que este tuviera forma de animal. Años después se daría cuenta de que aquella chica que había tocado a su puerta en esa noche de invierno resultaría ser el amor de su vida. [Itachi/Hinata]. *AU situado en el Japón antiguo*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** #022 - Tiempo [Tabla "Momentos"; 30vicios].

 **Advertencias:** AU situado en el Japón antiguo.

 _No pude evitarlo, tenía que escribir de estos dos a como diera lugar pues debe haber más ItaHina en el mundo (?). Aclaro, esto será un long-fic (no puedo calcular de cuántos capítulos, no por ahora) y, de una vez, voy diciendo que la idea principal de este escrito viene de una leyenda japonesa. En fin, espero y les agrade —ya tengo como cuatro capítulos escritos así que las actualizaciones serán más o menos seguidas— y si no expresen todo en un comentario. Bye!_

* * *

— _¡ **F** eliz cumpleaños, Obito-kun!—exclamó la única mujer en esa casa. Vio como sonreía en su dirección y su primo mayor le devolvía el gesto, bastante sorprendido._

— _Mikoto-san… en serio, no debías haberte molestado —dijo vergonzosamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco. No podía creer que se haya sorprendido, a veces Obito-san era bastante ingenuo, creer que su madre no haría algo especial por su día lo demostraba._

— _¿Pero qué dices? Claro que debía. —Ri_ _ó_ _, para después hacerles gestos a todos para que se acercaran más a la mesa—. Ya, ya, ahora sí. Pide tu deseo Obito-kun._

 _Su madre acercó más el pastel para que su primo pudiese soplar las velas sin problemas, mirándolo absorta. Le causó gracia pues parecía que estaba más emocionada que el propio Obito. Él por otra parte pareció pensárselo hasta que finalmente sonrió y sopló las velas, sonrojado._

— _¿Qué pediste? —preguntó sonriente su hermano menor al ver que el Uchiha lucía feliz._

— _¡Sasuke, esas cosas no se preguntan! —Le regañó su madre al ver que el cumpleañero iba a hablar, este solo pudo mirar al más pequeño con algo de culpa—. Es de mala suerte._

 _Vio cómo su hermano formaba una mueca de fastidio. Suspiró, creía tener una idea de lo que había deseado su primo._

 _Era bien sabido que en el pueblo de Konoha las chicas resaltaban por su belleza, desde las de la alta sociedad hasta las más sencillas. A decir verdad nunca se había fijado en ninguna, pero sabía de sobra que había muchas mujeres hermosas, no era ciego._ _Contra_ _rio a él, Obito-san sí se había fijado en una chica, hija de un_ _famoso_ _comerciante de telas que incluso era reconocido por la misma Tsunade Senju, la clienta más exigente en todo el País del Fuego cuando de telas se trataba. Desafortunadamente para él, Rin Nohara no era precisamente alguien demasiado importante para siquiera aportar algún beneficio a la honorable familia Uchiha._

 _Pero esa no era razón para dejar de sentir algo por ella._

— _Jo, además no creo que lo entiendas_ _,_ _pequeño —dijo Obito, sonriendo. Eso confirmó sus sospechas._

— _Ya basta todos ustedes —ordenó Fugaku un tanto irritado. Nunca le había agradado que sacaran ese tema de conversación cuando él estaba presente_ _(_ _porque él sabía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando_ _)_ _—. Obito, feliz cumpleaños —dijo para luego estrechar manos, en un saludo varonil._

— _Gracias, Fugaku-san. —Admitía que entre él y su tío había cierta distancia, pues cuando se enteró de los sentimientos que él guardaba por "una simple muchacha de bajo estatus" no tuvo reacción alguna, solo se mostró con su expresión estoica de siempre y abandonó la sala sin decir nada. Obito se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido; nunca había esperado que su tío aprobara nada, por lo mismo_ _,_ _no salió decepcionado de esa habitación._

 _Por otro lado, su tía Mikoto siempre había tenido un especial afecto por él, siempre lo trataba con cariño y de vez en cuando lo invitaba a cenar con toda la familia, lo cual le resultaba divertido porque oía de primera mano las ocurrencias de Sasuke y Shisui —él se colaba a las cenas, pero ya era costumbre—._

— _Aquí tienes Obito-kun —dijo la mujer partiendo el pastel y dándole una porción a cada uno. Cuando hubo servido a todos la conversación entre los hombres comenzó._

— _Hace mucho frío recientemente, ¿no? —Se quejó Shisui al sentir un viento helado traspasar la ventana de la cocina hasta rozar su espalda._

— _Este ha sido uno de los inviernos más crudos que se ha vivido en Konoha —dijo Fugaku concordando con su sobrino._

— _Esperemos que esta temporada no mueran los cultivos de arroz —intervino Obito, preocupado—. Últimamente nadie está comiendo bien en la Aldea…_

— _Las heladas también han empezado a ser un problema. Ojalá y el invierno se acabe pronto —deseó Itachi, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento. La verdad era esa, tal y como su padre había dicho el invierno estaba acabando con la Aldea de a pocos y no le sorprendería que empezaran a robar por un solo saco de arroz._

— _Bueno, de todas formas es solo una estación más, solo faltan dos largos meses para comenzar la primavera y no volveremos a preocuparnos por esto dentro de un año. —Shisui quiso disminuir la seriedad de la conversación._

— _Dilo por ti mismo, los aldeanos ya están de tacaños guardando todo el arroz que pueden —dijo el cumpleañero con fastidio. Kakashi no le había querido convidar ni un solo tazón de arroz esa vez que fue a su casa, según él no veía razón alguna por la cual dar arroz gratis cuando los aldeanos ni se molestaban en hacerlo._

 _Pues a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que digamos._

— _Y no son los únicos. Todos en la aldea están guardando provisiones, ya que como van las cosas, puede que el próximo invierno sea aún peor. Habrá que tener cuidado. —_ _Y Fugaku tenía razón. No solo había que tener cuidado con el frío invernal, tenían que cuidar la comida. La falta de alimento causaba necesidad, y por lo tanto, algunos se veían obligados a saquear las casas. Claro que con los Uchiha era diferente, nadie se atrevería siquiera a asomarse por ahí; tampoco que Konoha no fuera segura, pero cuando el hambre llegaba había que tener cuidado._

 _Itachi estaba a punto de hablar cuando Obito le susurró algo._

— _Hey, parece que el pequeño está aburrido. —Le dijo señalando a Sasuke, quien apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa en un gesto de aburrimiento—. Mejor llévalo afuera, no creo que a Sasuke le den ganas de escuchar la aburrida conversación de los "adultos"._

 _Suspiró, su primo tenía razón. Cruzó miradas con Shisui en un acuerdo tácito para que le pusiera al tanto cuando regresara; este asintió en toda respuesta._

 _Sin darse cuenta, Itachi selló su destino en aquel instante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La nieve revoloteaba en el aire coloreando de blanco la cresta de la montaña, todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de esa hermosa capa nívea y, junto con el cielo gris cristalino cubierto de esos puntos blancos, se creaba un hermoso paisaje digno de una pintura._

— _Nii-san, ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sasuke al ver que se alejaban del pueblo._

— _Nos dirigimos al bosque —respondió tranquilo._

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué hay en el bosque que nos pueda interesar? —El menor de los Uchiha veía a todos lados estando en los hombros de Itachi._

— _Hay muchas cosas, la naturaleza es una de las cosas más bellas de este mundo. Recuerda eso. —Le dijo Itachi mientras empezaban a adentrarse en el bosque. Dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y vio como todos los árboles sin hojas estaban cubiertos de nieve. Ese invierno era diferente a todos los que había visto, nunca antes había nevado tanto como en ese año. La conversación familiar vino a su mente y deseó una vez más que el invierno llegara pronto a su fin._

— _Hey, nii-san, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó intrigado el menor._

— _¿Qué cosa? —Alzó la vista y vio que su hermano señalaba hacia el suelo. Se sorprendió por lo que vio._

 _Huellas. Pero no eran cualquier tipo huellas, eran huellas de ave. Si hubieran sido las de un conejo o un zorro blanco no habría problema. Pero no lo eran. Estas eran grandes pero finas… aunque estaba un tanto confundido, ¿qué no las aves estaban en plena migración? ¿Qué hacía una de ellas ahí entonces?_

— _¡Mira Itachi! —Al instante bajó a su hermano y este se fue corriendo, siguiendo las huellas._

— _Ten cuidado Sasuke. —Pero no pudo decir nada más._

— _¡Woah! —exclamó el menor por semejante vista. Itachi abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido por lo que tenían delante de ellos. Las huellas terminaban en un cúmulo de ramas y, encima de estas, una enorme y majestuosa grulla tan o más blanca que la misma nieve, con las alas totalmente extendidas y batiéndolas suavemente, como si tratara de volar._

— _¡Nii-san, mira! —Escuchó cómo Sasuke gritaba. Vio a dónde señalaba y comprendió la razón por la cual esa grulla no podía salir volando de ahí._

 _Entre todas esas ramas estaba atrapada una de sus patas._

— _Rápido, Sasuke, ayúdame a sacar las ramas. —El niño asintió emocionado al saber que su hermano necesitaba de su ayuda y empezaron a sacar todas las ramas. Pero se extrañó cuando, a pesar de ya no tener ningún impedimento para irse, la grulla no volaba._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no vuela si ya está libre?_

— _Está herida, las ramas debieron haberle caído encima cuando intentó volar y no pudo irse con las demás._

 _Sasuke se acercó, viendo que la grulla no tenía intención de hacer nada y pasó una de sus manos por el blanco plumaje, dócil ante su tacto— ¿Es muy bonita, no?_

— _Es hermosa… —_ _N_ _o sabía por qué, pero había algo en esa ave que lo atontaba, algo hechizante que lo empujaba a…que le hacía querer acariciarla. Y, más por impulso que por cualquier otra cosa, acercó su mano para rozarla contra una de sus alas._

 _Reaccionó instantáneamente, como no lo había hecho con Sasuke. Un sonido salió de su pico, pero nada parecido al de una grulla, este sonaba mucho más fino, más dulce, podría parecerse a un ronroneo. Casi como una melodía. Retrocedió extendiendo sus alas, solo un poco, lo suficiente para hacerles saber a ambos que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto humano. Los hermanos vieron cómo volvía a cerrar sus alas y se colocaba como antes, sacudiendo un tanto la cabeza._

 _Fue cuando los ojos de la grulla se posaron en los suyos._

 _No supo cómo interpretarlo, pero sintió como si le estuviera invitando a acariciarla. Dudó un poco al principio, pero finalmente se atrevió; con temblor en las manos y el temor de espantarla colocó su mano muy suavemente sobre su largo cuello. Se sobresaltó al sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por toda su espina dorsal y al instante quitó la mano, como si quemara; aunque más sorprendente fue ver que el animal reaccionaba de igual forma._

 _Y algo mágico sucedió._

 _Movido más por deseo que por impulso posó su mano en ella otra vez y, cuando finalmente se tocaron, todo se detuvo._

 _El tiempo se congeló en ese instante, la nieve dejó de caer, el frío cesó. Todo tomó un aire casi etéreo en donde solo_ _ambos_ _existían_ _._

 _Un segundo. Solo un segundo antes de que la grulla saliera volando, rompiendo todo contacto con él. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo para abrir los ojos con desmesura._

— _Nii-san, nii-san._ _—_ _Sintió cómo Sasuke lo jaloneó de la camiseta en un intento por llamar su atención. Despertó_ _—_ _. ¡Hey!_

— _Te oí la primera vez, Sasuke_ _—_ _dijo calmo_ _—_ _. Vayamos avanzando, se hace tarde._

 _Sasuke lo miró extrañado, hasta hace unos segundos estaba totalmente enfocado en esa ave como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…¿y ahora quería volver? A veces le era imposible entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano._

 _Itachi, por otro lado, estaba confundido. A decir verdad ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que no entendía. Estaba aturdido, quizás hasta asustado por la gran facilidad con la que el animal pudo hipnotizarlo. Se había sentido en una especie de trance mientras rozaba el suave plumaje de esa ave…pero duró muy poco pues al segundo siguiente tenía a Sasuke sacándolo de su ensoñación a base de gritos y jalones._

 _Su expresión no cambió y siguió estoico como siempre, a sabiendas de que podría asustarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _No. Absolutamente no._

— _¡Oh, vamos Mikoto-san!_

— _Ten en cuenta que no parará en esto, tía._ _—_ _Se burló Shisui._

— _¡Cállate ya mocoso!_ _—_ _gritó el mayor de los primos, humillado._

— _Escúchame, Obito, y escúchame bien._ _—_ _Mikoto se tornó seria_ _—_ _. No quiero volver a escuchar que quieres mi ayuda en un asunto tan delicado como lo es tu futuro noviazgo con alguna señorita de la aldea. Ya suficiente tengo con este ingrato_ _—_ _señaló a Shisui, quien se hizo el ofendido_ _—_ _que anda de flor en flor para que tú, siendo el más hombrecito, me vengas con las mismas._

— _P-Pero, Miko–_

— _Nada, que después será Itachi del que me tenga que encargar. Necesitaré estar mentalmente preparada…no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será con Sasuke._ _—_ _La matriarca de la familia hizo un gesto de sufrimiento._

 _Fugaku la miró de soslayo, rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo el periódico._

— _Tranquila, tía Mikoto. Que de Tachi me encargaré yo._ _—_ _Shisui se señaló a sí mismo, orgulloso._

— _Ahí va su oportunidad de tener nietos, Mikoto-san…_

— _¡Hey!_

— _¡Por favor, usted es mi única esperanza!_ _—_ _Lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió rogando_ _—_ _. Ayúdeme, deme consejos, lo que sea…_

— _Mi decisión es final. Tienes que hacerte responsable tú solo, jovencito. Ya va siendo hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones, y qué mejor manera de empezar que con la chica que te gusta._

— _Exactamente por eso le pido ayuda, tía._

— _Ya la oíste, Obito. Yo tampoco quiero escuchar nada más del tema._ _—_ _Todos vieron cómo el hombre de la casa se levantó de la mesa para, acto seguido, salir del comedor._

— _Así es. Espero que haya quedado claro que no estoy dispuesta a inmiscuirme en la vida privada de nadie, a excepción de la de mis hijos. Son_ _ **tus**_ _asuntos, cariño, y decidí que eso es algo en lo que no intervendré._

 _Obito pareció resignarse, pues suspiró pesadamente_ _—._ _Enten_

— _Calla._ _—_ _Le silenció ella a la vez que asomaba la cabeza por el corredor. Ambos primos se miraron, confundidos. Una vez que la mujer comprobó que su marido no estaba cerca, continuó_ _—_ _. Se llama Rin, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Eh? Sí, pero…_

— _Bien, tráela a casa algún día y preséntamela. Veré qué puedo hacer._ _—_ _Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Obito no pudo estar más feliz._

— _¡Volvimos!_ _—_ _Sasuke apareció en la entrada seguido de Itachi. El mayor arqueó una ceja al ver cómo Obito se aferraba a su madre de forma casi teatral. Dirigió su vista a Shisui esperando alguna explicación, este solo le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros._

— _¿A dónde se fueron ustedes dos?_ _—_ _preguntó la mujer intentando sacarse a Obito de encima._

— _¡No vas a creer lo que pasó, Okaa-chan!_ _—_ _Sasuke de inmediato se paró en frente de Mikoto y empezó a gesticular con las manos repleto de emoción mientras le contaba su aventura en el bosque._

— _Shisui._ _—_ _Itachi le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación; tenía que hablarle sobre esa grulla._

— _Voy._ _—_ _Se preguntó de qué querría hablar con él, parecía un asunto importante al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Itachi. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, él siempre estaba serio. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
